


Shattered

by Garbage_Salad



Series: Post Series Continuation [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea how to properly tag this because I've literally never done this before bear with me, Immediate aftermath of IAMM, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Kinda, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Pre-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Steven Universe Future, Trauma, how do you know what to tag things as? I'm clueless. I'm just guessing here, i guess, jasper's a little messed up about being shattered, not that she'll admit that, spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Salad/pseuds/Garbage_Salad
Summary: Immediately following the events of I Am My Monster, Amethyst confronts Jasper to find out what happened between her and Steven.
Relationships: Amethyst & Jasper (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Steven Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe
Series: Post Series Continuation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fanfic ever so please be nice :)
> 
> It's short but I'm working on some longer stuff, we'll see if I have the guts to actually post it.
> 
> I never planned on doing this. I don't even read that much fanfic though I've been getting into a little more lately. Basically, SUF destroyed me and this is how I'm coping.

"Hey!" Amethyst shouted, as she approached the mouth of Jasper's cave. She didn't really want to be there, but she needed answers, and she knew Steven was still too fragile to give any. 

"Hey Jasper! It's Amethyst! I need to talk to you! I _know_ you're in there! You never go anywhere else!"

No response.

" _Ugh_ , I know you don't like me, but can you just come out here for a sec? I'm not leaving till you talk to me!"

Jasper slowly emerged, glaring at Amethyst.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I wanna know what's wrong with Steven!"

Jasper's face suddenly changed. She actually looked _concerned._

"Is my Diamond alright?"

"Why do you keep _calling_ him that? And how did you get in our bathroom?"

"None of your business! Just tell me what my Diamond needs from me!" barked Jasper, scowling.

" _I_ need to know what the heck happened between you guys! Why did Steven say he _shattered_ you?"

"Because...he did."

"Hey dingus, you wanna take a look at yourself? You don't look shattered to me!"

"My Diamond, in his infinite mercy, used his wondrous healing power to restore my gem, despite my disrespectful behavior..."

Amethyst was shaken. Before that moment, she hadn't even considered it could be true, that Steven could have really shattered anybody. Clearly, Jasper wasn't shattered, right? It didn't occur to her before that Steven could restore a shattered gem. But of _course_ he could. He was a _diamond._

"Wait...he really shattered you? How did that even _happen?"_

"We were fighting. He had me pinned. He shattered me with a spiked barrier."

"Why were you fighting?"

"He wanted me to teach him. I thought he was weak, but I was a fool!"

"Teach him? Why?"

"Stop asking questions and tell me what's wrong with my Diamond!"

"He's all messed up! He said he was bad cause he shattered you and he wanted to smash White Diamond's head! He said he was a monster, and then he turned into one!"

"My Diamond is...a _monster?_ "

"Not anymore. He got better. But he's still all messed up inside!"

"Inside?"

"He's been acting super weird lately! He came back from Homeworld and he was like, all shapeshifted bigger, and pink, and his hair was all weird? He was acting super sketchy, but he kept saying he was okay. And we tried to get him to talk to us, but he blew us off. Ugh, I shoulda tried harder! But then we tried again later and he totally flipped out and started ranting about how he had shattered you and he thinks he's bad...and then he turned into a giant monster! I mean, how messed up inside do you have to be for _that_ to happen? He must have been feeling so _terrible_."

"If he felt terrible, it was _your_ fault!"

Jasper pointed a finger sharply at Amethyst.

"You and all the rest of my my Diamond's 'friends'! You fear his power! You hold him back!"

"Whatever, man. Look, thanks for the info. I gotta go." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" cried Jasper.

Amethyst ignored her and kept walking.

" _Amethyst_ , wait!"

Amethyst stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I need to know something...how do I...this _school..._ how does it work?"

"What do _you_ care?"

"My Diamond ordered me to 'find something better to do with my life'. I believe the school is something my Diamond would consider 'better'."

"I don't think he meant that as an _order._ Steven's not really into the whole 'giving orders, being a diamond' thing. But if you wanna come to Little Homeschool, no one's stopping you."

"But, how does it work? What will be expected of me?"

"Uhhh...just go to class? Do your homework? Try to have fun. Don't be a jerk to people."

"Amethyst, will you help me?"

"What? What's gotten _into_ you? I thought you _hated_ me!"

"My Diamond trusts you. You _have_ to help me fulfill his wishes!"

"Ugh, I don't _have_ to do anything!"

"Amethyst...please."

"Did you really just say 'please'? Wow, you really _are_ trying to change. Okay, if you really wanna do this, just go to Little Homeworld and tell somebody you wanna try school. Anybody down there'll be able to help you get started."

"But why can't _you_ come?"

"I gotta get back to Steven! I only came out here to find out what happened with you guys!"

"But-"

"Dude, what is your problem? Why you getting all clingy all of a sudden? I _know_ what you think of me!"

"It's just that...I already know you."

"So what? Why wouldn't you...oh, I get it. You're _scared."_

" _SCARED_?"

"Yeah, that's right! You don't wanna go face a bunch of gems you never met cause they might not _like_ you!"

"Listen up, _runt!"_

Amethyst rolled her eyes. " _There_ it is..." 

"Jaspers don't get scared!"

"I met tons of jaspers in the last couple years! They get scared as much as anybody else!"

"Well _I_ don't!"

"Well then I guess you're not a real jasper, are you? Just like _I'm_ not a real _amethyst,_ right?"

Jasper growled, summoning her helmet.

"Oh, what? You gonna shatter _me_ , now?"

Jasper stopped suddenly. Her helmet disappeared as her face fell. She stood motionless for a moment.

"What are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

Jasper remained silent.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I...I'm not going to shatter you."

The look on her face was more vulnerable than Amethyst had ever seen Jasper before. Her voice even seemed to shake, just the tiniest bit. Amethyst was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"What was it like? Being...shattered?"

Jasper's expression became pained, and she looked away.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"It's fine! It was nothing!"

"It's not _nothing!_ You were-"

"My Diamond had _every_ right to...to...to do whatever he...he..."

She went quiet again.

"Seems like you're kinda messed up about it."

"I am _not_ 'messed up'!"

"Whatever, dude. Look, I gotta get back to Steven. Maybe I'll see you at Little Homeschool sometime?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then, I gotta bounce."

"Amethyst...will you..."

"What?"

"Will you tell my Diamond I hope he...feels better?" 

Amethyst smiled.

"Sure thing, Sis"


End file.
